


Hot Chocolate

by kalika_999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Chocolate, Christmas, Clint also works at Footlocker, Clint is very perturbed by this idea, Clint loves ice cream, Disabled Character, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, good guy Rumlow, who the hell would punch a disabled person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks the Salvation Army guy asking for donations outside the mall is cute, his friends think he should go say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> Winterbones party. You thought I was done ruining your life, but you were wrong! Merry Christmas and all that jib jabs. :D

It had been _days_ of torture for Bucky once that Salvation Army bucket was set up just outside the newly repaired front doors of the mall area where he worked. The place was jam packed and all he could hear was that damn bell over and over again every time someone would go in or out, don’t even get him started on the slow moving automatic doors for wheelchairs and strollers that the kids loved hitting for no good reason because they’d just take off before it even opened all the way. 

It wasn’t that much of a problem. 

No, the main problem was the view.

The late 20 something guy holding the round string of bells wearing the cute Santa hat over amazing jet black hair, the hat stamping down some of it over his forehead yet managed to make him look adorable. His five day old permanent scruff and strong chiseled features with dark eyes made him look mysterious and even with his gristled appearance he was still smiling or even _laughing_ with people and kids and Bucky thought it was so sweet. 

You couldn‘t even get Bucky started with his body. _Damn._ Just missing the six foot mark, his coat was definitely _not_ hiding the muscular yet agile build of a boxer. He had beautiful broad shoulders and strong legs and.. 

“You’re drooling again.”

Natasha nudged his elbow, causing his chin to slip off his hand and his head to fall forward.

He groaned, turning away from the doors and back to the second cash register. He flashed a smile to the next person in line, steadying their armload of confectionery on the counter for them. He started ringing them up when he felt an elbow dig into his side, “You could just go talk to him.”

He huffed under his breath, moving his head automatically when a few stray hairs from his tied-back brown hair fell over his face, even with the company baseball hat on it sometimes became a thing that happened.

“Yeah because he’s there to talk to random workers at the mall and not try to guilt me into dumping my wallet into his change bucket, not at all.”

The redhead only rolled her eyes at him, flashing a brief but sweet smile at her next customer, her hands held out at the stack of chocolate boxes. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust people asking for donations, he just felt that some of them would talk to people to pretend to be their friend just to get some cash and for him, that really didn’t fly.

“That’ll be $73.59 please.”

He hit a key on the register and gestured for the customer to slide their card in and carry on. 

At least work wasn’t too bad. The card machines were fully updated so it was easier for Bucky to handle everything with one arm, most of the actual work of swiping, chip reading or card tapping done by the customers. It was also the fact that he worked in a chocolate shop for Christssakes. It was mainly chocolate covered and filled edibles, to the side they sold chocolate dipped ice cream bars or they had six different ice cream scoop flavors with bits of their chocolate mixed in. That was really popular considering how warm everyone became after a marathon of shopping and the heat blasting inside the building, that and kids having a penchant for not knowing it was cold outside and ice cream may not be the best idea before heading out there.

On the alternative side, they also sold freshly made hot chocolate accompanied with marshmallows also made from scratch. There was always a line for that too, which is why there was five of them working today. The cherry on top was that they were all his good friends, how could he ever hate coming to work? Plus, Bucky could afford a few minutes of ogling time before going back to the cash. 

Him and Natasha ran the main two cash registers, his best friend Steve was a hit with the ice cream. He was much too adorable and puppy eyed which managed to fill their high Christmas quota every day with the frozen treat alone. His other friend Sam worked with the hot chocolate and there were times his line got a bit too long, leading out into the path of shoppers mainly because Sam always gave the most amazing advice and people tended to talk to him without even realizing it. He was a great person like that and he could never tell someone to move on if they needed to unload. The last friend he had working there was Tony, always buzzing around the floor fixing displays and chatting up the customers. He was a salesmen through and through. If someone came in to buy some $3.00 chocolate bar, Tony was going to hit them for over $50 bucks, no questions asked. They used to make bets but after the first few days, they all gave up, his track record was at a 100% and he wasn’t slowing down. 

He was lucky to have a support system around him of people he trusted. Crowds were generally not his thing anymore. He used to love being out and around a ton of people but ever since he was in a car accident over three years ago, he had started to feel anxious around people. Being helpless in a passenger seat with a left arm he couldn’t even feel anymore because someone _accidentally_ drove through a red light at high speed made him suddenly think twice about being around strangers he could never control. 

His hand idly reached for the left stump of arm, the shirtsleeve of the t-shirt pinned neatly away. Steve did it for him every single day. It was like an automatic need for him. Bucky could easily do it himself but he liked letting him do it and he was pretty sure Steve wouldn’t have stopped, stubborn shit that he was. 

“You alright? Did you take a pill this morning?”

Baby blue eyes examined him carefully, his fingers reaching over to gently massage his shoulder. Bucky could only soothe himself into it, nodding to his question. He hated being babied by Steve but there were times when he really just felt overwhelmed and needed a connection to his family and Steve was it. He had no one else. They had been best friends since childhood, family in their lives all gone now except for distant relatives neither of them had ever met so now they only had each other.

“So, did you talk to the cute guy yet?” He smiled mischievously and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Do you think I should go talk to him for you? I could probably get his number for you, point you out to him if you like.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, slapping his only hand at both of Steve’s, “Don’t you dare, Rogers. I swear I’ll kill you with my index finger, Nat’s been showing me some moves lately!”

“Ah, so he doesn’t just kinda like him, he _really_ likes him.” Sam sang out with a smile, dropping a spoon of freshly made mini marshmallows on top of a cup filled with hot chocolate. 

He stuck a sleeve on it and a lid, sliding it over to Bucky with a gentle tap to his side with his fingers. “Go on, say hi to him. He could probably use a hot drink after being out there in the freezing snow for hours. It’ll probably make him smile.”

Bucky scowled, “Yeah and you all looking at us like we’re the evening’s entertainment, no thanks.”

He slid the cup back at Sam, careful not to tip it over.

“Bucky,” Natasha skipped over, hugging his arm. “We want you to be happy, go talk to him. He’s really nice and he might look like he could break someone’s face but he’s really polite. You’ve seen him enough to watch him help old ladies cross the parking lot, he can’t be bad!”

Tony briskly walked past the sales counter with a stack of purple gift wrapped chocolate snowmen, “Oh and he’s totally into guys before you even _try_ to use that excuse Barnes.”

Bucky’s face shifted to confusion, watching Tony move away from them and towards the back side of the store, filling in the empty spaces.

“How does he..?”

Sam smiled, “I don’t think we need to ask.”

“I do, in case he’s been with him, I don’t want..!”

Steve hugged Bucky’s right side, “Just go. I’m sure Tony hasn’t done anything like that. Just offer up the cocoa and say he looked like he could use it, ask him how his day’s going and come back. You don’t have to get his number, you just have to be nice.”

“Barnes being nice?” A voice snorted out, approaching the counter.

Bucky turned to see Clint dressed in a Footlocker uniform and that ref jersey always made him smile. He always looked so ridiculous but it suited him too oddly enough.

“Shuddap Barton.”

Steve handed Clint a scoop of chocolate chip mint on a cone, “He’s still pining.”

“I _am not_ pining.”

Clint grinned, “Oh yeah, still pining. Just go talk to him, if he asks for a donation turn around and come back in, simple.”

Sam slid the to-go cup back towards Bucky, “Come on Barnes. The crowds are picking up in here, we’re about to be busy again, no time like now. Natasha can take care of the till and Tony’s around for back up. Take the chance before Nick randomly shows up and kicks your ass for talking to the Salvation Army Beefcake.”

Bucky groaned, the guy wasn’t even in the beefcake category. Sure he looked like he had some muscle under that black peacoat and cute Santa hat but nothing like a beefcake. He would still put his money on him being a boxer. 

Bucky suddenly snapped his fingers at Sam. “He’s totally a boxer. He’s going to think I’m weird and punch my lights out.”

“Who the hell would punch a one armed guy in the face?” Clint cried out, almost dropping his ice cream in the fury of there being a possibility of it.

Bucky almost laughed, that was until Steve suddenly frowned, “If he did that he better run. I’m pretty sure I can bench press that guy.”

Natasha nodded, pointing at Sam then to Steve, “See Sam? Steve’s a beefcake, Brock is a boxer, there’s a difference.”

“You know his name too?!”

At this point Sam opened the lid to the hot chocolate and started drinking it, there was no way it was still piping hot with the absurd amount of excuses Bucky pushed out.

 

The next day happened and they all tried again to push Bucky out of their proverbial nest. Clint even came by for an update, this time in asking for cookie dough ice cream on a waffle cone then got excited about Santa touring the mall with a dog. He almost lost his cone again for a second time this week and Bucky feigned a stomachache.

 

Day three happened of their friendly intervention kicked in and Bucky realized he had to do it. This was the last week for Christmas and they were going to throw a party this weekend. They could chat and he could low key invite him, very casual, very neat. It would be great. He wanted to puke.

He bagged up three boxes of hazelnut filled chocolates and the receipt together, handing the woman her bag with a smile, “Merry Christmas.”

Natasha pressed at his side when his line was empty, staring up at him with cute green eyes and he sighed, “I promise, today. I swear.”

“You better hurry, our shift is almost over.”

“No- ” He looked up at the clock and she was completely right as per usual. “Shit. Sam hook me up.”

A big grin appeared over the brunette’s face, pouring out a fresh cup of hot chocolate complete with marshmallows. He slid on a sleeve and covered it with a lid, handing it over, “Made with love, Barnes. Don’t disappoint me.”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath of air, exhaling it out slowly with a curt nod. 

Steve gave him a warm smile, dusting off some powdered sugar he had on his forest green worker’s apron, “Just breathe, Buck. We’re all rooting for you.”

Clint arrived, hoping for a cup of maple walnut with chocolate chips. “I said hi to him when I came in this morning. He never asked me for a donation, definitely a nice guy.”

Tony appeared out of nowhere, pulling Bucky into him without a word, stuffing a solid chocolate Santa in the front pocket of his apron, “Everyone loves Santa, now go Barnes.”

He was thankful at least that the lines were picking up again and the last minute crowds were heading inside their little shop, it meant he had some leeway from the pressure and a lack of audience.

Bucky nodded to his friends and went for it.

He hoped he wasn’t going to puke up double chocolate ice cream all over the cute guy, ahem, _Brock_.

The closer he got to the exit, the harder it got to ignore his missing arm. He was okay with it, his friends were okay with it but it wasn’t like he was chatting up the guy every day. Sometimes they said hello before Bucky practically ran away inside or they glanced to each other before Bucky completely looked away but he had a disability. Some people weren’t inclined to start something if there was already something wrong with them.

Natasha’s face glaring at him suddenly popped in his head and he smiled to himself, shaking his head. The cup _was_ getting pretty warm in his hand though and he missed that he couldn’t switch to the other.

The air was biting at him the second he got outside. Steve manhandled him into his coat so he got out of there faster but it was still as cold as a witches tit out there. Brock was smiling and chatting to a lady and Bucky felt his heart pick up. It was so cliche but he couldn’t help it, his face burning red already. At least he could blame it on the weather. He wondered if he should go back if he was busy but suddenly the lady decided she was good and waved a goodbye to him, taking off into the parking lot. He watched after her for a second and then turned in his direction.

Bucky froze three steps away looking all awkward and he was sure a little stupid.

“Hey.” Brock was looking directly at him and Bucky wanted to die. He really did. 

He forced a smile on his face, it probably looked goofy and stupid but he did it. “Hey. Oh! Here, for you. Made with love.”

He stopped rambling and blushed harder as he approached him, holding the cup out like it had the plague. Bucky shook his head a few times, “No, I mean. Sam said it’s made with love, not me. Sorry. I don’t even know what I’m saying. You looked cold so here you go.”

He sighed out, staring up at the sky for a second then back at the dark haired male who only chuckled, accepting the drink, their fingers brushing and Bucky felt himself tingle all over.

He took a sip, eyes not leaving his and he quickly nodded, licking his upper lip at the light froth while he looked up to assess the way it tasted, “You know, I’ve been here for a couple of weeks and this is the first time I’ve tried your hot chocolate. I can’t believe I missed all those days without it now. Thank you.”

Bucky ducked his head shyly, “Well, you’re welcome. It looked like you needed it out here.”

The male nodded, staring up at the small light flakes of snow falling down. Suddenly he tugged his glove off, putting his hand out, “Name’s Brock Rumlow.”

“I’m Bucky, Bucky Barnes. It’s nice to meet you, well not out here but good to meet you anyway just sucks it’s out here in the snow and well pretty damn cold too and..”

_Bucky. Shut. Up._

His mouth immediately stopped moving, lips pursed together tightly gaining a seasoned amused laugh from Brock. 

Bucky ducked his head, “I’m sorry, sometimes I get in my head and ramble.”

Brock waved his hand dismissively, “S’alright. I think it’s cute.”

The internal screaming was all Bucky could pay attention to as Brock’s dark eyes gazed over his face, sipping casually at his cocoa his face mostly calm and relaxed though it sat with a trace of amusement, the corner of his mouth turned with a smile.

“So uh, there’s this party my friends and I are throwing. A Christmas thing we do every year, it’s tradition. You’re probably busy but if not, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

Brock's eyes just stared for a long moment before a smile curled across his lips, taking another slow sip of the hot chocolate. He lightly nodded, giving Bucky his phone from out of his pocket, “Sure, leave me your number.”

Bucky was so ecstatic he almost imputed some random wrong number instead. He had to pause for a second before he put his actual number in, hastily handing the phone back. 

“Great, I could text you the address later too after you throw me a message.”

Brock smiled, “Oh, I have it already.”

“Well, that’s a plus- wait, what?”

Brock nodded, gesturing his free hand towards the chocolate shop, “Ol’ Red gave it to me. Said if I knew what was good for me, I had better take it. So I did.”

Bucky released a long heavy sigh, “And I figured I was the one that was going to invite you.”

“Oh you did, I’m just more than invited. All your friends came up and talked to me already, ordered me to make sure I would show. I had asked about you when I first came here, they said they would send you over and a hot chocolate when you were ready.”

Bucky balked, “They did what? What? Who? _You_ wanted to ask me out since day 1?”

He pressed his hand into his forehead in confusion.

Brock nodded with a sly smirk, “Yep. The big blond one came up after the redhead. We chatted a bit, he’s like a brother? Really protective of you, sweet if not a little overbearing- ” 

Bucky raised a brow and Brock chuckled, “Kidding. He said I should go for it. Then the one with the sketchy go-tee came over and we had a weird conversation about robots or something, I can’t really goddamn recall, it was a bunch of tech junk I could barely get my damn head around, then suddenly he flat out asked if I was gay and only gay. I have no idea what was weirder.”

“Oh my god, Tony.." Bucky buried his face deeper into his hand.

A smile crept across Brock’s face as he continued, “Then came the dark haired guy that handles the hot chocolate, he’s swell you know. You have to keep him. He promised if I showed up, he would have a Tiramisu that I would die for. I dunno about that, my mamma makes one mean version of that dessert but I’d be excited to try it out. Then the ice cream dog lover, the one that doesn’t work with you all with the referee jersey, weird as shit but I like him. Asked me straight out what my intentions were. Those guys all gave me their third degrees the past two weeks.”

Bucky groaned, falling against the frame of one of the doors, “They were talking to me like maybe they talked about the weather with you and they said _I_ should ask you out to the party before it was too late.”

“Hey, you came out here, didn’t ya?”

“Because I didn’t want to miss the chance! I was panicking all week while you all had it settled. That’s dirty.”

Brock thought for a moment, finishing off his drink, “I suppose but the more I talked to ‘em, the more I realized you were too damn special to let get away.”

“I- ” Bucky felt his cheeks flush, “What?”

Brock only smirked knowingly, watching him and Bucky only felt the heat grow, stepping back, “I should..probably get back..but yeah the party and..tomorrow! I’ll see you tomorrow! Oh and..”

Bucky quickly retrieved the chocolate Santa from his apron pocket, handing it over to Brock, “Courtesy of the sketchy go-tee guy.”

A small snicker escaped Brock as Bucky turned to book it. He abruptly froze when he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist causing him to whirl around to look back, his eyes widened when he found himself inches from the man’s face. He was so close he could smell and taste the chocolate off his breath, Brock’s eyes searching Bucky’s, “Shit, you’re way too fuckin’ adorable.”

Bucky opened his mouth to respond but was silenced with lips pressing to his, a small noise of surprise escaping before he melted into him, stepping closer. His wrist was dropped and Bucky pressed it against Brock’s hard chest not able to stop himself from smiling against his mouth which in turn caused a chuckle to arise. 

“Like what’cha feel?” Brock's voice low and husky, his lips ghosting against Bucky’s and the brunette felt his entire body go red all the way down to his toes, nodding to his query. 

Brock snaked his arms around Bucky’s waist, grinning like the cat that caught the cream, “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as well as any Kudos or Comments. <3


End file.
